


knocking now required

by juwude



Series: an unlikely trio [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: M/M, the gang is uncomfortably close- the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juwude/pseuds/juwude
Summary: Zelda really needs to learn to listen to her father.





	knocking now required

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fun part of a way bigger au fic i have planned that nobody asked for and nobody needed, but i will provide. i made an account just for this series to exist 
> 
> essentially in this au fi stayed out of the master sword to learn more about life and emotions and they found ghirahim half dead on the surface and decided everyone deserves a second chance. and then things got out of hand

They had a system.

Link would sleep in way past noon, Zelda would let him, and then she’d storm in and roughly wake him up while acting exasperated. And sure, her father always says bursting into someone's room without warning was a good way to see things that weren’t meant to be seen, but that’d never stopped her before and wasn’t going to stop her now. Besides, she’d done it plenty of times and had yet to see anything embarrassing so why worry about it now?

Ghirahim’s arrival messed that up.

Zelda opens the door to find herself face to face with the sight of Link in Ghirahim’s (she KNOWS she told Link not to let him into Skyloft, but she sees that went ignored) lap, sucking each others faces with half of their clothes strewn about the room.

But she’s not focused on the fact that Link and the demonic sword spirit she banned from Skyloft are partially undressed and redder than Link’s loftwing- she’s focused on the fact that they’re partially undressed, bright red, and doing this while Fi is sitting on the pillow of their bed looking uninterested.

“What am I looking at.” She blurts before she can stop herself. Ghirahim jumps quite a bit, eyes widening, and Link let’s out a shriek of surprise before whipping his head around to the door so fast he nearly falls off the bed, Ghirahim's hands on his hips the only thing stopping him from tipping right over. Fi stops inspecting her heels for imperfections to look at Zelda.

“We are at a level of comfort where none of us feel the need to send me away during intimate encounters.” Fi explains, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world.

Zelda blinks.

“We, y’know…” Link tries, trailing off. “We’re all so close we don’t think it’s necessary to send her off?” He offers lamely.

“If it helps, sometimes we engage in friendly banter during the act so she doesn’t just sit there like some sort of watchful gargoyle.” Ghirahim adds.

It doesn’t. She’s not even sure why he’d think that would help the cause.

“Please do not compare me to a gargoyle.”

“I can’t help it. You’re very gargoyle-like.”

Fi swats his head with what counts as her arm. Link laughs, and Ghirahim offers a cheeky grin up at Fi who goes back to looking over her shoes.

Zelda can’t help but stare. A half naked pair, smiling at their companion who apparently sits there while they make love and even talks and jokes with them during it.

These three are so damn weird.

She steps backwards and silently shuts the door.


End file.
